


Elle s'appelait Terri

by Wizzette



Category: The Casual Vacancy - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Terri Weedon n'a pas eu une vie facile : maltraitance, drogue, services sociaux. Kay Bawden revient dessus à la mort de la jeune femme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle s'appelait Terri

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling
> 
> Bonne lecture. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une review.

L'année scolaire s'est terminée. Beaucoup se souviendront de celle-ci. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle se passerait ainsi.

Kay Bawden n'oublierait jamais son court séjour à Pagford. Avant son installation, elle voyait cette petite bourgade comme un rêve : elle y rejoindrait Gavin, l'homme qu'elle aimait, en compagnie de sa fille Gaia malgré les réticences de cette dernière. Elle était persuadée que s'éloigner des grandes villes serait bénéfique pour toutes les deux. Elle découvrirait un autre univers. Un remplacement pour le poste d'assistance sociale, son métier depuis plusieurs années, l'attendait sur place, tout comme une petite maison qu'elle comptait louer le temps que Gavin l'invite à vivre chez lui. Elle pensait vivre un rêve là-bas.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Gavin ne semblait pas heureux qu'elle vienne s'installer près de chez lui. Sa fille montrait clairement son aversion pour la petite bourgade. En déménageant, elle ne pouvait plus voir aussi souvent ses amis et son petit ami, même s'ils pouvaient toujours communiquer grâce au téléphone et Facebook. Ses habitudes allaient devoir changer. Il y avait néanmoins des points positifs : le petit village était joli, tout le monde paraissait gentil.

.

Barry Fairbrother mourut d'une rupture d'anévrisme avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le rencontrer. Il était un membre important du conseil paroissial. Il fallait lui trouver un remplaçant. Cela fut le commencement d'une lutte sans merci pour obtenir le poste. Trois personnes très différentes l'une de l'autre le briguaient. Leur principal divergence tournait autour de l'appartenance des Champs, un ensemble de logement sociaux, à Pagford et sur le fonctionnement de la clinique Bellchapel, un centre aidant les toxicomanes dans leur sevrage.

Pendant ce temps, la relation entre Gavin et Kay se détériora de jour en jour. Kay se demanda même pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin. Elle fit néanmoins la connaissance de beaucoup d'habitants de la bourgade et y prit ses marques. Elle rencontra de nombreuses familles grâce à son travail. Certaines la marquèrent plus que d'autre telle que la famille Weedon.

La première fois qu'elle s'était rendue à leur domicile, elle avait été choqué de la malpropreté du lieu. Elle n'avait jamais oublié l'odeur nauséabonde qui y régnait, ainsi que les nombreux dangers présents pour un enfant en bas âge. Elle aurait voulu repartir avec le petit Robbie, âgé de trois ans, tellement elle avait peur pour lui. Lorsqu'elle y était retournée le lendemain, elle avait été surprise de constater que quelqu'un avait fait le ménage, c'était plus propre. Krystal, la fille aînée, semblait s'occuper énormément de son petit frère lorsque sa mère n'était pas apte à le faire à cause de ses problèmes de drogue.

.

Gaia restait souvent en compagnie de Sukhvinder Jwanda, une fille assez solitaire, tout ce qui lui convenait. Elle aurait aimé retourner dans leur ancienne ville, mais cela n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. En attendant, elle se rendait cinq jours par semaine à l'école polyvalente Winterdown où elle put rencontrer les adolescents de son âge.

Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut marre de la petite bourgade et décida d'aller vivre chez son père qui avait abandonné sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore un nourrisson. Elle réussit à se faire engager en tant que serveuse dans le café de Howard Mollison. Cela lui permettrait de se payer un billet de train qui la mènerait droit chez son père. Sukhvinder et Andrew Price s'étaient faits embaucher en même temps qu'elle au même endroit.

.

Gavin et Kay finirent par rompre. L'homme avait avoué être amoureux de Mary Fairbrother, la récente veuve. À la suite de cela, Kay décida de retourner à Londres dès début juillet. Elle ne voulait pas changer une nouvelle fois sa fille d'école en cours d'année scolaire. Gaia fut heureuse de cette nouvelle.

De nombreuses choses se passèrent avant ce retour : Le-fantôme-de-Barry-Fairbrother apparut sur le site internet du conseil paroissial à plusieurs reprises. Il révélait des informations jusque là gardées secrètes à l'intérieur du foyer familial. Cela eut des conséquences : Simon Price perdit son emploi, Colin Wall fut plus anxieux que jamais et dut prendre un arrêt maladie, le couple formé par Shirley et Howard Mollison fut remis en question.

Miles Mollison fut élu au conseil paroissial. Gaia et Andrew se rapprochèrent, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait un peu de son meilleur ami Stuart Wall, alias Fats, qui vivait une relation basée principalement sur le sexe avec Krystal Weedon.

Cette dernière se suicida. Elle s'injecta une dose élevée d'héroïne dans les veines. Son frère venait de se noyer alors qu'elle le gardait. Elle s'était sauvée avec lui après une dispute avec sa mère. Elle aimait son petit frère et voulait qu'il soit heureux. Sa mère fréquentait des mauvaises personnes qui allaient la faire retomber dans la drogue. Elle s'en occupait que très peu, laissant à Krystal le soin de tout faire. C'est Krystal qui l'emmenait à la halte garderie et lui donnait ses bains. La fille avait un nouveau but depuis qu'elle s'était faite violée par Obbo, le trafiquant du quartier qui rendait visite régulièrement à sa mère : tomber enceinte afin d'obtenir des allocations pour s'installer avec son enfant et Robbie. Afin d'atteindre cet objectif, elle avait fait croire à Fats qu'elle prenait la pilule et faisait l'amour avec lui le plus souvent possible sans utiliser de protection.

Alors qu'ils forniquaient dans les buissons ce jour là, Robbie avait soif. Il s'est approché du pont surmontant le fleuve et est tombé dedans. Krystal et Stuart ne tardèrent pas à remarquer sa disparition et le cherchèrent. Sukhvinder fut la première à le voir. Elle plongea mais l'enfant était déjà décédé. Krystal n'avait pas réussi à supporter la mort de son petit frère. Elle s'était sentie coupable. Elle s'était suicidée durant les heures suivantes. Fats avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, il n'était même pas allé à l'enterrement. Celui-ci avait été organisé par Sukhvinder. Elle avait rassemblé les fonds nécessaires, choisi les cercueils, décorations et tout le nécessaire.

Kay avait été touché par ce qui était arrivé. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour les membres de cette famille. Le jeune Robbie, très en retard au niveau du développement, qui s'accrochait aux jambes de sa sœur. La fougueuse Krystal qui pouvait s'emporter en une fraction de seconde, qui gérait d'une main de maître la maison et sa famille. Et Terri qui aimait plus que tout ses enfants, qui ne voulait pas être séparé de son fils, qui tentait de surmonter ses problèmes de drogue pour qu'il reste chez elle. Kay savait qu'elle devait conserver une certaine distance avec les personnes dont elle s'occupait dans le cadre de son travail, mais c'était parfois difficile. Elle aurait voulu empêcher ces deux morts inutiles. Elle avait peur pour Terri. Sans ses enfants, elle risquait de replonger une fois de plus dans la drogue. Rien ne pourrait la sauver cette fois là.

.

L'année scolaire s'était enfin terminée après le passage des examens finaux. Gaia et Sukhvinder avait obtenu de bons résultats.

Gaia était rentrée dans son ancienne ville avec sa mère. Elle avait dit au revoir à Sukhvinder et Andrew, en leur demandant de passer la voir s'ils allaient à Londres. La mère et la fille avaient fait un dernier tour de la bourgade avant de monter dans le train. Elles avaient adressé leur salutation à tous ceux avec qui elles avaient noué des relations amicales. En allant voir Terri, Kay était pratiquement certaine qu'elle avait replongé. Elle était plus maigre que jamais. Ses yeux étaient tellement cernés qu'elle se demanda depuis quand elle n'avait pas réellement dormi. De nombreuses ecchymoses étaient présentes sur ses deux bras. Elle n'avait pas bougé du canapé durant tout le temps où elles furent présentes. En pyjama, elle somnolait.

Une fois rentrée à Hackney, elles avaient repris leur habitude rapidement. Elles avaient retrouvés leurs amis. Alors que Gaia profitait de ses vacances, Kay avait repris son travail. Elles n'étaient pas complètement coupées de Pagford. Grâce au téléphone et internet, elles recevaient souvent des nouvelles.

C'est ainsi qu'en une journée assez ensoleillée d'août, elles apprirent la mort de Terri Weedon. C'était Sukhvinder qui les avait prévenu dès qu'elle l'avait su. Elle leur raconta qu'une rumeur avait circulé aux Champs, annonçant le décès de la femme, durant deux jours avant que la gendarmerie l'apprenne et se rende à son domicile. Elle soupçonnait Obbo de l'avoir lancée. Personne d'autre que lui venait la voir durant les derniers temps de sa vie. Il aurait pu la trouver et ne pas prévenir les forces de l'ordre. Lorsque ces dernières avaient découvert le corps, une odeur putride encore pire qu'habituellement régnait dans toute la maison en désordre. La drogue avait fini par la tuer.

Cheryl et Danielle, les sœurs de la victime, avaient été mis au courant. Elles s'étaient occupées de prévenir ses enfants qui avaient été élevé par d'autres personnes, et le reste de la famille. Terri n'avait rien. Elle louait sa petite maison grâce aux allocations qui lui permettait de vivre. Le peu de mobilier qu'elle possédait avait aucune valeur.

Personne ne voulait payer les frais nécessaire aux funérailles. Les deux sœurs de la défunte tentèrent de se décharger en disant qu'elles n'étaient plus en contact avec Terri, elles étaient consciente qu'elles ne gagneraient rien, qu'il y avait aucun héritage. Elles durent néanmoins payer un cercueil et toutes les charges nécessaire aux obsèques. Elles firent le minimum, le moins cher.

Sukhvinder fut choquée d'apprendre que Terri serait enterrée dans le cimetière communal et non à Pagford, à coté de ses enfants. Elle tenta de rassembler du monde afin que la dernière demeure de la mère de famille soit dans la petite bourgade mais peu de monde la suivit et elle ne put rien y faire. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de personnes présentes lors de l'enterrement. Sukhvinder y alla en compagnie de ses parents et d'Andrew dont le départ était programmé une semaine plus tard. Tessa et Colin Wall furent à l'heure au rendez-vous. Anne-Marie et Liam ne firent pas la route pour dire adieu à leur mère, même s'ils avaient été élevé loin d'elle. Danielle, Cheryl et son mari ainsi que sa fille vinrent plus par obligation que par envie. Obbo ne montra pas le bout de son nez.

Kay ne pouvait pas faire le déplacement jusqu'à la petite bourgade. Elle travaillait ce jour là, et les funérailles avaient été organisé très rapidement. Elle fut triste d'apprendre les conditions dans laquelle la personne qu'elle avait suivi durant son séjour à Pagford avait fini ses jours. Les gens de la commune l'avaient déçu. D'accord, elle se droguait et se prostituait, elle était très loin d'être un exemple à suivre dans l'éducation des enfants, mais elle était aussi une femme, une humaine capable de sentiment qui avait vécu beaucoup de chose. Cela l'énervait que des gens qui ne savaient rien du passé d'un individu se permettent de juger cette personne ainsi.

C'est pour cela qu'elle attrapa une feuille blanche. Elle était chez elle, Gaia était sortie voir des amis. Elle se mit à écrire.

.

"Cher habitant de Pagford,

Votre comportement me répugne. Comment pouvez-vous traiter quelqu'un ainsi et continuer de vous regarder dans un miroir ? Avoir séparé une mère de ses enfants qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Les séparer dans leur dernière demeure.

Bien sur, Terri Bawden vivait au Champs. Elle se droguait. Les trois cures qu'elle a faites à Bellchapel n'ont pas eu la réussite espérée. Elle se prostituait. Elle se reposait sur Krystal, pas encore majeur, pour s'occuper de Robbie qui avait moins de quatre ans. Qui osera dire, à Pagford, que la mort de ces deux enfants ne nous a pas touché ? Beaucoup ont mis du leur pour qu'ils obtiennent un enterrement digne de ce nom. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait la même chose avec la mère ? Parce qu'elle était plus vieille ? Parce qu'elle se droguait ? Avant d'être tout ça, elle était un être humain. Une personne dont la vie n'a pas été facile.

Enfant, son père, Michaël, battait son épouse. Alors qu'elle avait qu'onze ans, sa mère s'est enfuie. Ses deux sœurs aînées, Danielle et Cheryl partirent en même temps qu'elle en trouvant refuge chez leur petit ami respectif. Terri ne put rien faire. Elle était condamnée à rester avec son bourreau. Celui-ci n'hésitait pas à lui donner des coups et à la violer le soir dans sa chambre. Un jour, peu après le départ de sa mère, Michaël lança sur elle le contenu d'une poêle d'huile brûlante.

Elle fit un séjour de six semaines dans un service de grand brûlé suite à cet incident. Selon elle, les jours les plus heureux de sa vie. Seul sa grand-mère, décédée il y a peu, vint lui rendre visite. Terri voulait vivre avec sa gentille Nana Cath. Celle-ci accepta de la loger à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Quatre jours plus tard, son père vint la chercher chez sa grand-mère. Il la ramena de force chez elle après avoir battu la vieille femme. Il fit subir le même sort à sa fille dès qu'elle eut passé le pas de la porte.

Elle endura les coups et les viols durant encore deux ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sauve à l'âge de treize ans.

Après cette fuite, elle fut placée en foyer d'accueil. Elle ne revit plus jamais son père. Elle avait appris que celui-ci avait eu d'autres enfants : neuf apparemment qui avaient cinq mères différentes. Elle n'a jamais cherché à les voir.

Au collège, elle était dans la classe de quelqu'un qui deviendrait un trafiquant de drogue. Ils ne se quittèrent jamais vraiment. Un jour, elle goûta à l'héroïne. C'était juste une fois, pour savoir ce que c'était... Le début de la décadence.

Elle fit la connaissance d'un garçon avec qui elle allait avoir deux enfants peu après sa sortie de l'école : Anne-Marie et Liam. Cet homme souffrait d'une pathologie mentale. Il battait sa femme et ses enfants. Un jour, il écrasa même une cigarette sur le bras de la jeune Anne-Marie. Les services sociaux s'en sont mêlées et les deux enfants furent adoptés par un cousin éloigné et sa femme après de longues démarches administratives. Terri ne les revit plus jamais.

En fréquentant son mari, ses problèmes de drogues se compliquèrent. Elle était battue. La drogue était un peu son refuge. Ritchie Adams tua un homme. Il fut envoyé à perpétuité en prison laissant sa femme seule. Malgré qu'il la battait, parfois violemment, elle resta avec lui jusqu'au moment de son arrestation.

Par la suite, elle passa quelques années avec Barry Coates. Ce dernier se droguait aussi. Comment voulez-vous que Terri arrête de consommer des stupéfiants si elle continue de voir des personnes qui se droguent ? Barry mourut d'une overdose dans sa salle de bain. C'est Krystal, la fille qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, qui l'a trouvé. La petite fille a dû être choqué de voir son père ainsi.

Quelques années plus tard, Terri a eu un dernier garçon, Robbie. Elle ne sait pas qui est le père. À cette époque là, elle se prostituait pour pouvoir se payer des produits stupéfiants. Elle soupçonne le dealer Obbo, mais n'est sur de rien.

Les services sociaux sont venus enquêter sur la famille et ne l'ont pas lâchée avant la mort des deux derniers enfants. Ceux-ci restaient avec leur mère, mais ils étaient surveillés étroitement.

Leur maison dans les Champs était délabrée. Peu d'affaire était présente à l'intérieur. L'odeur était nauséabonde : un mélange de cigarettes, drogues, poussières, moisissures et déchets alimentaires.

Terri fit deux séjours à la clinique Bellchapel. Elle replongea à chaque fois. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir lui vendre de la drogue ou lui en donner en échange de petits services tels que garder chez elle des produits volés.

Elle en fit un dernier, un troisième, quelques mois avant de mourir. C'était sa dernière chance de conserver ses enfants avec elle. Elle les aimait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne son Robbie. Elle fit énormément d'effort. Son abstinence dura plusieurs semaines, jamais elle n'avait arrêté aussi longtemps. Elle était sur la bonne pente, jusqu'au décès de ses enfants... Krystal s'occupait des repas, du ménage et de Robbie. Elle le conduisait à la halte garderie, comme l'obligeait le contrat que Terri avait signé afin de conserver l'enfant au moment où elle avait pu le récupérer. Ses enfants étaient son moteur, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas replonger.

Le jour où Robbie tomba dans le fleuve alors que Krystal l'avait emmené le matin, fut le début de la fin. Krystal se suicida le jour même. Elle se sentait trop coupable de la mort de son petit frère.

Terri perdit ses deux derniers enfants le même jour. Imaginez-vous ce que peux ressentir une mère aimante en perdant deux personnes qu'elle a mises au monde en même temps ? Peu de monde arriverait à s'en remettre.

Terri n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher pour s'en sortir et vivre. Une fois de plus, elle trouva refuge dans la drogue. Elle en est morte.

Tout au long de sa vie, Terri s'est servie de la drogue pour oublier. Lorsqu'on a vécu tout ça, il faut un exutoire. Certains vont le trouver dans le sport, d'autres dans la cigarette, d'autres dans la nourriture, d'autres dans la dépression ou le suicide, d'autres, comme Terri, dans la drogue. Qui peux la blâmer ? Combien aurait tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle en vivant tout ça ? Abusée par son père, violentée par ses compagnons, des mauvaises fréquentations, toujours seule. Elle avait juste besoin d'aide. Elle a rencontré les mauvaises personnes. Cela n'excuse néanmoins pas son comportement et sa consommation de stupéfiant qu'elle aurait dû arrêter, mais cela n'est pas une raison de la séparer à jamais de ses enfants. Ceux qui ont été toute sa vie. Elle aurait mérité d'être enterrée à leur coté.

Adieu Terri. Où que tu sois, je te souhaite d'être plus heureuse que durant ta triste vie."

.

La colère de Kay envers ses anciens voisins s'était atténuée au fur et à mesure de son écriture. Elle avait passé tant de temps à discuter avec Terri, tant de temps à lire son dossier, tant de temps à l'écouter parler de sa vie, tant de temps à apprendre à la connaître et comprendre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais elle était tellement déçue que Terri finisse ainsi. Elle était consciente que Terri n'était pas la seule personne à avoir eu une vie difficile ou à terminer comme ça, seule loin des tombes de sa famille, mais elle connaissait Terri.

Elle mit en boule la feuille qu'elle venait de remplir et la lança à la poubelle. Parfois, ça lui faisait du bien de pousser un petit coup de gueule par écrit. Calmée, elle prépara à manger en attendant que sa fille rentre.

Gaia ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle raconta à sa mère la fin de son après-midi. Elle était heureuse d'avoir vu ses amis. En débarrassant la table et jetant ses restes à la poubelle, Gaia aperçut un papier roulé en boule par terre. Elle n'y porta pas attention avant que son regard soit attiré par "habitant" et "Pagford". Elle demanda à sa mère ce que c'était. Kay fut surprise de voir que le papier était sur le sol, elle avait mal visé. Elle haussa les épaules en répondant "rien, fait pas attention".

Curieuse, Gaia le ramassa discrètement. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle put lire ce qui était noté dessus. Elle ne connaissait pas tout ces détails sur la vie de Terri, elle éprouva un peu de peine pour elle. Elle trouvait le mot bien écrit.

Sa mère ne serait sûrement pas contente si elle l'apprenait, mais elle était bien décidée à ce que tout le monde connaisse l'histoire de Terri. Elle ne réfléchit pas au secret professionnel, ni aux répercussions que cela pouvaient avoir sur sa mère ou la famille de la défunte. Elle défroissa correctement le papier, alla chercher une enveloppe timbrée et rechercha l'adresse de la gazette de Yarvil. Le lendemain, elle postait sa lettre.

Le journal se demanda qui était l'auteur de la missive froissée quand il la reçut. Sans savoir d'où cela venait, mais trouvant les informations intéressantes, l'article parut dans la presse le jour suivant après une brève vérification.

La culpabilité s'abattit sur les Pagfordiens. La vie de Terri avait été triste. Maintenant, il était trop tard, ils ne pouvaient plus déplacer le cercueil. Certains se promirent de ne plus juger les autres à l'apparence, d'apprendre à les connaître. Les gendarmes firent une descente aux Champs pour arrêter Obbo et certains de ses complices. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient sur l'affaire. Le nombre de personne demandant la fermeture de la clinique Bellchapel diminua, elle resta en activité. Par contre, la majorité des habitants de Pagford continuaient de souhaiter que les Champs soit séparé de leur bourgade. Kay fut en colère contre sa fille lorsqu'elle apprit ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elles se réconcilièrent rapidement.


End file.
